


A Goddess Comes Home

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Comfort, Cute, Dorks in Love, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Goddess Elsa (Disney), Kissing, Love, Mentioned Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Queen Anna (Disney), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Now Goddess of Winter and Guardian of Arendelle, Elsa has been away from her home for some time. She returns to the city, hoping to see Anna again and catch up with how the new Queen is doing. (Elsanna, Frozen 2, Canonverse, Fluff/Smut, SPOILERS)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	A Goddess Comes Home

High above the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa smiled as she sat on the back of her Nokk, feeling glad to see the kingdom doing well. While she had taken on bigger roles as protector of the kingdom, she still considered that small, quaint little city on the edge of the fjord her home.

Even though she had realised she had actually a much bigger destiny than she had led to believe, she still considered herself a human, a mortal. Sure, she was a goddess now, having fully embraced the source of her magic, but human blood still flowed through her veins.

She tugged on the icy reins and rode downward. She liked having this new freedom in her life. More than ever had she fully become one with her magic. Plus, she liked wearing her hair down fully as well. The way the wind just flowed through each and every platinum lock was exhilarating.

As she rode through cobbled streets, everyone cheered on and said hello. She was always welcome in her homeland, but she wanted to see Anna more. Some of them even still called her "Majesty" but Elsa knew that she wasn't worthy of that name anymore. Sure, she technically still had her title, but the current queen was much more deserving.

Elsa knew that Anna had always destined to take over from her, and as such, knew that the kingdom would always be safe. Anna, like herself, was a true patriot and would never let their home fall into despair. Besides, Anna seemed to be more accustomed to royal duties than she ever was.

Crossing the bridge to the castle and heading in through the gates, Elsa felt glad to be at home. This castle, even if she had cast its purpose aside now, was still her home, her place of birth. She soon arrived in the castle courtyard, grinning. Hoping off the Nokk, she looked around.

"Anna!" she called out. "It's me!"

There was a cute rumbling, as the current Queen of Arendelle then appeared on the balcony. She was wearing a rather casual looking green and black dress with her crown upon her head. She was almost the spitting image of Elsa herself... and their mother.

Short strawberry blonde hair tied up on a bun, soft teal eyes gazing down on her. People were going to have a hard time telling them apart from their royal portraits now. Elsa grinned widely as she saw the woman she loved gazing down at her, regal and beautiful like herself.

"Elsa!" she cheered. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!"

"Oh well, I changed my mind," Elsa replied. "Things got a bit quiet up in the forest."

"Well, You're more than welcome here, my dear sister," Anna said with a smile. "Just make sure your Nokk doesn't get the stables wet again when you thaw him out."

Elsa giggled. "I assure you, my friend here is quite house trained." She petted the creature's snow-covered head, to which he softly neighed. "Besides, he's a water spirit. He can't help it."

"Tell that to the stable boy who had to clean up after him," Anna giggled. "Come on in. I was just about to have some afternoon tea."

"Gladly," Elsa said, walking into the castle. She fashioned herself a more modest-looking ice dress, as to hopefully not draw the gaze of the female servants. After all, her white dress was much more revealing than her old one and Elsa didn't like to make Anna jealous that she was seeing any other women besides her.

As she entered the main hall, she found the waves of nostalgia coming over her. Many a playtime had been had in these many corridors. Memories, good and bad flowed into her. Things had changed so much, yet Elsa knew one thing was constant.

She had Anna.

Sometime later, Elsa and Anna were in the latter's tea room, both women sat on a couch having tea and chocolate together. Anna had even brought in some white chocolate, Elsa's favourite. Elsa loved how much her sister spoiled her, especially now she was Queen.

Although, Elsa had to admit that Anna was spoiling her a bit too much. Even she never showed her this much affection, but then again this was Anna. She tended to turn the amount of love and tenderness she gave Elsa up to eleven.

Plus, the fact they hadn't seen each other much lately. But Elsa wanted to still remain here in Arendelle for a little longer, if mainly to keep Anna company. After all, she did find herself missing her somewhat in the Enchanted Forest, despite the fact it wasn't that far from Arendelle.

"So Mattias and Kristoff are in Eldengard right now?" Elsa wondered as she treated herself to a small, creamy piece of white confectionery.

"Yeah, he's actually a great diplomat," Anna remarked. "Besides, I'm still not used to this whole queen thing yet. Like I can handle taking care of Arendelle, but I'm probably gonna be hopeless dealing with other kingdoms." She giggled.

"Neither was I, but you'll get used to it," Elsa assured her. "Just take it one step at a time."

"I know, I know, don't worry," Anna replied. "I told you I'd look after Arendelle and you know I keep my promises."

"That's why you were my number one choice," Elsa said with a delighted grin.

Anna laughed. "I was your only choice."

"Fair point," Elsa smirked. She looked over at Anna's regal dress. "I have to admit... you look just gorgeous in that gown."

"Oh... you think so? Kai said he'd originally made it for you, and since I've done a bit of growing these last few years... well it fits me like a glove." Anna then realised that might not have been a good thing to joke about. Elsa still carried many scars of her past, gloves being one of them.

But the blonde goddess giggled. She'd learned to overcome a lot of those issues by now, thanks to Anna's constant care and presence in her life. She was stronger than she ever would be, and she didn't even have any magic powers, just a strong, pure heart of gold.

"As long as you don't indulge yourself too much in chocolate," Elsa teased.

Anna playfully nudged Elsa's arm with her elbow. "Look who's talking! Queen of chocolate addicts."

Elsa laughed. "Guilty as charged... besides, technically I'm the goddess and spirit of chocolate now."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Anna laughed as well and by that point, both sisters were giggling like children again. It had been a while since Elsa had laughed that much and Anna loved seeing the unfiltered snorting that came when Elsa laughed. She was just adorable.

She had missed this so much. After the giggling had ended, Anna reached over with her hand and took Elsa's into her own. She blushed, as Elsa looked over at her. Cold, soft hands, of a woman who had pledged herself to always love her.

Then Elsa brought them closer and kissed Anna softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

xXx

Anna and Elsa talked on and on into the night. They even had a game of hide and seek for old times sake, Elsa being a big stinker and hiding in places Anna didn't know she could hide. How was she to know that Elsa had figured out how to turn her body into a pool of snowflakes that could conveniently hide in a flower pot?

Still, it was enjoyable, even if both of them still felt big dorks. They were over twenty years old, yet still playing games like children. But, they'd lost a lot of their childhood years, years they still had to make up on after all. And Elsa would treasure every single moment of that.

When it was getting closer to bedtime, Anna and Elsa walked down the corridor towards the bedroom they had both shared for the past three years. Elsa had agreed to stay the night, her first night back in Arendelle since taking on her role as a goddess.

"So... you sure about staying the night?" Anna wondered. "I mean, you don't have to."

"Someone has to keep you company," Elsa said with a smile. "Besides, I've missed being in my own bed again. All this work in the forests with the spirits and the Northuldra... it can be quite taxing. Plus, A tent with a mat on the floor is not exactly a substitute for a Queen size bed."

Anna giggled. "No wonder you handed the Queen stuff to me. If you had to handle all that stuff AND being Queen... we'd have another eternal winter on our hands."

"Thankfully, I assure you that won't happen," Elsa admitted. "Ever since I started being in Atohalan, I've felt I've had more control over my powers than before. It's... helped me a lot with my issues and worries."

"So... you aren't snowing every time you're scared?"

"Oh I still get scared," Elsa admitted. "Just because I can control my powers doesn't mean I have full control over the other aspects of my mental state."

"True, true."

Eventually, they soon found the bedroom, Elsa having recognised the door after all these years. It was their bedroom, the one they'd shared ever since they were kids. Elsa was surprised after Anna insisted she wanted her to move back in with her, but for those three years, she'd felt nothing but content holding Anna in her arms.

Elsa walked into the room, delighted at the familiar sight. She was tired after her long day, and the bed was completely inviting to her. A place she could escape and let her body be free, and rest on the softness of a comfortable mattress.

Anna blushed as she sat on the bed with Elsa, who had now disrobed from her icy attire, putting on the wine-coloured nightgown she'd favoured last time she was here. Her hair still hung long, Elsa preferring it that way now, and in a way, Anna preferred it too.

"You know... last time you were in that bed, you were scared as hell when you heard that voice calling to you," Anna admitted. "Now look at you, confident and as amazing as ever."

Elsa grinned. "I hope you tell Kristoff that too. I'd prefer that you gave both of your lovers' equal affection."

"Oh, I do! I do!" Anna chirped, blushing as Elsa sat closer to her.

Elsa giggled. "Good, because I'll make sure to send Gale with a message for him assuring him of that." She smiled and then patted the bed beside her. "Why don't you sleep with me?"

"Oh... I don't know," Anna admitted. "I've gotten really used to sleeping in Mama and Papa's old room. It just... wasn't the same sleeping alone without you again."

But Elsa knew that Anna didn't have anything to worry about. She scooched a little closer, gazing into Anna's eyes. Her figure radiated a reassuring aura, her eyes mesmerised on the wonderful woman she was with. Anna was blushing a little more, in a way Elsa found adorable.

"But I'm here." She cupped Anna's cheek. "And you are never alone, my love."

Anna melted in Elsa's touch and rested her head in her sister's hand. She was with Elsa, her true love. The woman who had saved her and she had saved in return. No matter the distance, Elsa and Anna would never, ever be alone again.

"Yes... I know." She gazed into the Goddess's eyes. "I love you."

Moving in closer, Elsa gently kissed Anna on the lips, before Anna took her other hand and held it. Fingers interlocked as Anna closed the gap between them, wanting nothing more than to spend forever with her gorgeous Elsa.

"Mmmm..." Anna sighed, her lips briefly parting from the soft, icy lips of her beloved. "I can't believe we're still allowed to do this."

"We'll always have this, my beloved sister," Elsa cooed, kissing her more. "No matter how far apart, no matter how different things become, I will always love you."

"You better promise that," The Queen giggled lightly.

The answer to that question came in the form of Elsa kissing Anna deeper, her soft fingers stroking Anna's ginger locks. Her kisses were so sweet, so tender. For a woman with the power to freeze the entire world, Elsa was gentle and soft, pure and loving.

Anna moaned more and more, letting Elsa kiss her, surrendering to her lover's lips. She wrapped her arms around Elsa, snaking them down her gorgeous body. She squeezed her sister's rump tightly. She was loving the kisses, but she was wanting some more... intimate.

Moaning delightfully as her rear was pressed, Elsa kept kissing Anna more. She had gotten the hint. Then pressed Anna more to the bed with her lips, fully making out with her. Feeling the strength on top of her, Anna reached up, holding Elsa's shoulders, pulling her lips deeper into the kiss.

But then Elsa pulled away and smirked. The lower half of her ice dress melted and she fashioned herself a gorgeous white strap on around her waist, grinning and lightly moaning as the long shaft sent sensations through her, the length brushing against her leg.

Anna gladly started undressing, soon presenting her naked, queenly figure to Elsa. The blonde grinned and tackled Anna down, kissing her again. When she broke the kiss, Anna nodded profusely, giving her consent. Finally, thrusting deep inside of her.

"Mmmm yes more!" Anna groaned. She felt the size build up inside of her, snugly fitting between her walls. She arched back, before hungrily gazing into Elsa's eyes. "Yes, I love this!"

"i know, I love you too," Elsa purred, thrusting Anna harder. She panted a little, feeling the icy waves of pleasure flow back inside of her. The strap-on was just as real to her as an actual penis would, the same sensations and warm pleasure would flow back into her.

Anna grabbed Elsa's waist tighter, pulling her down. She felt more of the great member inside of her. Her legs wrapped around Elsa, not wanting the blonde to leave when she was just getting started. Her whole body shook with every gentle thrust from the goddess.

"Fuck... this feels good!"

"Oh it does indeed," Elsa said with a lustful grin. She kept shoving her gorgeous member into Anna, watching the queen melt beneath her. She loved how well she could still bend Anna to the whims of her pleasure, to make her lustful and needy for sexual satisfaction that only she could give.

Anna felt so hot, so flustered. So turned on. Elsa was just so magical, so amazing. Had all the time in the enchanted forest made her even more amazing at sex? She didn't think to ask, she couldn't as the thrusting of Elsa's member had literally taken her breath away.

Lovingly, Elsa kept riding her sister out, pinning her down to the bed with her stong, firm, majestic hands. She took great delight in watching Anna's face shift between expressions of pleasure, how her cheeks flushed red, how her mouth opened when she gasped cutely.

Moaning more, Anna felt the size of the ice member within her, pressing against her walls. Had Elsa made it bigger? Or was it going even deeper? She couldn't think. Her entire form was overcome by the sensation Elsa was using to please her with.

"Fuck... you... you are my Queen..."

"And you are mine," Elsa teased.

She thrusted Anna for a good few minutes, feeling the sensation of the member flow through her figure as well. She wanted this to not end, but she could sense that her time was coming closer and from the husky state of Anna's breathing.

Holding Elsa tightly, Anna found herself getting desperate for the release. Elsa had been building her up, she wanted her great wave to flow, flow like the waters rushing along the fjord outside of Arendelle. Her breath hicked and her eyes widened.

"Yes..."

The moment had finally arrived. Beautifully, the Queen orgasmed and Elsa came alongside her, two sisters alike in pleasure, the sensation of the goddess's icy creation flowing through them both. As their waves subsided, Anna pulled Elsa into a deep, grateful kiss.

Kissing back, Elsa melted the member and snuggled her sister, wrapping her long, slender limbs around her sister's smaller, cuddlier body. Anna purred, resting in the embrace. Elsa still knew how to make her happy, and for that she was thankful.

Anna sighed. "Thanks for that..."

"My pleasure," Elsa cooed. "Your majesty."

xXx

**Author's note:** My first Post-Frozen 2 Elsanna fic :3. I won't say my thoughts on Frozen 2 here, but if you wanna know what I think, just look me up on my Frozen discord server. I think I've left most of my thoughts there, as well as on the Elsanna discord as well. Anyway, I do love Anna being Queen and Elsa being a full-on goddess now hehe

See you soon and enjoy Frozen 2 when you see it or see it again xD


End file.
